Tamaki's Happy Birthday
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Tamaki, still upset by events that transpired days ago gets a surprise visit on his birthday from just the person he was fretting over. Will he be able to stay calm and collected or will he shout out his frustration for the world to hear? TamaHaru


**A/N: This takes place after chapter 72, but before the end of the manga. Spoiler warning! For those of you who don't read the manga or don't remember, in chapter 72 it was Mori and Honi's graduation and Tamaki and Haruhi accidentally "kissed" when Haruhi turned her head to say something to Tamaki. Though the title already says this, it is Tamaki's birthday. Hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review!**

Tamaki's Birthday

It has been two days since Mori-senpai's and Honi-senpai's graduation and Tamaki still can't stop thinking about what accidentally happened with Haruhi. "Why did that have to happen?" Tamaki shouts, smothering his bright red, teary-eyed face in his pillow. "I'm forbidden to be with her because she's a commoner and I had almost stopped thinking about how I love her and then _that_ happened! I didn't mean to kiss her…"

Tamaki is still crying into his pillow when he hears a knock at the door. "Tamaki-sama, you have a visitor." One of the maids says through the door.

"Oh, come in." Tamaki says, quickly drying his eyes and composing himself.

The door opens and Haruhi walks in wearing the cutest lavender sundress Tamaki has ever seen. "Good morning Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi says, seemingly apathetic about the kiss just two days prior. "I baked you a cake."

"Huh?" Tamaki says, confused. "A cake? For Me? Why?"

'Is he really that much of an idiot?' Haruhi thinks. She sighs and says, "Today's your birthday, Tamaki-senpai."

"What? It is?" Tamaki says. He thinks for a minute and then says, "It is!"

"I thought it would be nice if we could all get together an celebrate," Haruhi says, "but when I called Honi-senpai he said they were all busy today." Haruhi hands Tamaki the cake and their hands touch ever so slightly. They both blush and turn away. "About what happened the other day, Senpai…" Haruhi says, trailing off at the end.

"It was just an accident, right?" Tamaki says with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, it didn't mean anything." Haruhi says, also feigning a smile.

After a minute of pretending to be happy, they both turn away and frown, tears welling up in their eyes, tired of acting like it didn't matter when it really did to both of them.

"Listen, senpai…" Haruhi starts.

"Haruhi, there's something I must tell you." Tamaki says, now very serious.

"What is it, Senpai?" Haruhi asks.

"I'm not your father." Tamaki says, still quite serious.

"I already knew that…" Haruhi says, getting irritated.

"With realizing that, I have also realized something else." Tamaki continues. "That 'accidental' kiss the other day, I don't know about you, but it meant a lot to me because I've realized that I've had strong feelings for you for a while, Haruhi. I love you Haruhi." Tamaki blushes and Haruhi just stares at him, surprised. Tamaki, in just a pair of jeans, slowly and gracefully crosses the room to stand in front of her. He gently puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. "Haruhi, I've been forbidden to be with you." He tells her. "I still love you though. No matter what I do, I can't stop loving you. You are the sun in my sky; you are my own princess."

Haruhi, Taken off guard by Tamaki's sudden confession, blushes and looks down. "Senpai, I…" She says nervously. "I… I love you, too, Senpai… But what are we going to do? You said you aren't allowed to be with me… Why?"

"I'm not allowed to be with you because…" Tamaki says, not wanting to have to tell her, "…because Grandmother says it wouldn't benefit the family. Father is all for it, though. But, if I go against Grandmother, I'll never see my mother again…" He turns away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"But she can only control you until you take over the school. After that you can go see your mother, and I'll help you find her." Haruhi says, trying to make things better.

"But, Haruhi, what about you?" Tamaki says frantically. "I can't wait until I inherit the school to be with you!"

"Hmm…" Haruhi says, thinking. "Maybe we could be together in secret? They'll obviously let me over and it's not like your grandmother is tapping your cell phone… Is she?"

"No, she isn't, but what if she find out?" Tamaki replies.

"Who are your maid more loyal to, you or her?" Haruhi asks, still scheming.

"I don't know…" Tamaki says, not understanding how they are related to the problem at hand.

Just then, there is a knock at the door. They both jump apart as the door opens. "Tamaki-sama, I brought tea and cookies for you and your friend." The maid who just entered says.

"Perfect timing!" Haruhi says. "Who are you loyal to, Tamaki-senpai or his grandmother?"

"Why?" The maid asks, getting nervous. "I don't want to get fired!"

"You're not going to be fired." Haruhi says, sighing. "Just answer the question."

"Umm… Tamaki-sama," The maid says, now quite scared.

"Good." Haruhi says. "And the others?"

"We all adore the young master." The maid says, relieved.

"Perfect." Haruhi says. "You know about the, uh, 'young master' not being able to be with me, like in a relationship, right?"

"Yes." The maid replies. "Are you, romantically involved, that is?"

"Kinda, yeah." Haruhi says, blushing.

"I can keep a secret." The maid replies. "And I'll make sure the others don't say anything either."

"Thank you." Haruhi says, smiling. She grabs Tamaki's hand and looks him in the eyes. "See, problem solved." She leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back and, with his free arm, pulls her close to him. Haruhi wraps her free arm around Tamaki's neck, deepening the kiss. The maid leaves while they are making out, giving them some privacy.

After a minute, they pull apart for air. "Haruhi, watch this." Tamaki says taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" Haruhi asks.

Tamaki ignores her question and starts singing.

"_What a crime, such a beautiful crime, that good would make a star as bright as I. And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes. So it's right that I suffer tonight. All the pain of all the passion inside. But my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you. Guilty Beauty Love._

"_Take my hand, take the key. You can open the door. Take a step, take a chance now, you'll find there's so much more. There's a world you dreamed of and if you'll allow, let me escort you there. I kneel before you, kiss your hand, too, tell you I'm a lucky guy. Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart._

"_What a crime. Such a breathtaking crime. Everything I touch can't help but fall in love. In this cruel romantic game there's no way that your to blame for your stolen heart. So I say that the price I must pay is to offer up my heart forever. Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine. Guilty Beauty Love._

"_In the sky you and I are floating in space. I the moon, you the sun, locked in beautiful embrace. Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright, they chase away the night._

"_What I bring you I hope delights you. A bouquet of passion cutie lady. Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day._

"_What a crime, such a wonderful crime, that God would choose to make such lips as mine. It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came into this dream with me. So my prize is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain. Even so, it's fair to say, I still found a way to cast my spell on you. Guilty Beauty Heart."_

Haruhi just stares at Tamaki for a minute before saying, "Were you bragging or was that meant to be romantic?"

"You don't like it?" Tamaki says, his puppy dog pout forming on his face.

"It's not that I don't like it," Haruhi says, "just half of your song you were bragging about your looks."

"I can't help but flaunt looks such as ours." Tamaki says, wrapping his arm around Haruhi's waist.

"You know, I liked that part at the end." Haruhi says. "Because this is wrong, in a sense, and I must be under some kind of spell to feel like this towards you." She leans up and kisses him passionately.

"My, my." Tamaki's father says, letting his presence be known. "Quite a show, my son. So how long have you two-"

Tamaki cuts him off, putting his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Father, but Grandmother can't know; you know what she'll do."

Tamaki removes his hand and Chairman Suou says, "Alright, alright. But since when, René?" (**A/N: see chapter 55)**

"Please don't call me that…" Tamaki says, hunching his shoulders.

"René?" Haruhi says, stifling a giggle.

"Yes, it is my son's first name. He goes by his more Japanese middle name." Chairman Suou says.

Tamaki sighs and says, trying to change the topic, "Anyways, Father, just since today."

"I see." Chairman Suou says. "Well, happy birthday, son." He pats Tamaki on the back and leaves. He closes the door and locks it from the outside so they can't be disturbed.

Tamaki and Haruhi smile at each other and kiss. "Happy Birthday, Senpai." Haruhi says through the kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
